


There Was Never an Us (Rockstar Cookie/Knight Cookie)

by UkesBeTriumphant



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Blue Eyes, Concerts, Crushes, Fans, Flirting, Fluff, Heartache, M/M, Music, Near Death Experiences, Strangers to Lovers, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkesBeTriumphant/pseuds/UkesBeTriumphant
Summary: Rock-Star, a young, dazzling, rising star. The top of his game in the league, when he plays, he's in his own world. His eyes glaze over and he stomps to the beat of his electric guitar. His low basses shake the stadium at its core and he can hear the screams of countless fans. The hands grabbing and grasping at his feet have no faces, nor any distinct features. His head is faced towards the sky, it's dazzling open and spacious presence grabs his eyes more than his fans. His fans are merely the pebbles on his stone stairs to the stars in the night sky.Rockstar cookie X Knight Cookie





	There Was Never an Us (Rockstar Cookie/Knight Cookie)

Rock-Star, a young, dazzling, rising star. The top of his game in the league, when he plays, he's in his own world. His eyes glaze over and he stomps to the beat of his electric guitar. His low basses shake the stadium at its core and he can hear the screams of countless fans. The hands grabbing and grasping at his feet have no faces, nor any distinct features. His head is faced towards the sky, it's dazzling open and spacious presence grabs his eyes more than his fans. His fans are merely the pebbles on his stone stairs to the stars in the night sky. 

~

“That was a good performance, Rock-Star,” said his manager, “17 more to go” he continued. 

His manager was a “Giant Bald Idiot” in his own words. The only thing he looked like to Rock-Star was a giant dumb looking spotlight with and awkwardly beefy body. Rock-Star brushed through his white hair. That was one thing that made him stand out among the rising stars. His hair isn't dyed, that was something people never believed, but when they asked he scoffed at their question and always tells them “Of course you would know if you were a true fan.”

“It was pretty boring, but at least the stars looked nice; as always though, in this area,” Rock-Star proclaimed at the end. He set down his red striped brush and smoothed out his wavy hair, and stood up. 

“Open the door,” he said, “I'm ready for the backstage fans.”

The manager jumped and raced to the door. Rock-Star slowly turned around with an award-winning smile and embraced the flashing cameras and the loud squeal of fans. As always he first does autographs and then shakes their hands. One fan didn't follow this order though, a tall, seemingly buff man walked up and patted his head. Rock-Star felt himself freeze as his hands went cold. 

“Umm… Excuse me? Could you not,” Rock-star asked with a hint of anger.

The room went silent. He did not lift his hand. Rock-Star sighed and looked around at the blacked out faces. None of his fans tried to stop the man. 

Rock-Star begrudgingly looked up slowly. He felt the hand firmly mounted on his head; neither unmoving nor retracting. Rock-Star saw a strong chin, it was clear of stubble. Next came the man's mouth, it was tight in a flat line not even in a smile, just a flat line. As he continued, he felt the peering stare from the men fall upon his eyes… The two were staring into each other's eyes?

There was a brief pause between the two. Neither looking away from each other. 

“...” Rock-Stars mouth started falling open to say something but no words came out. The man's eyes were a dark brown, almost black, the flashing lights from Rock-Star’s veranda looked like shining stars in his eyes. His eyes were sleek and long, like the stars from his home, so open and free of the unnatural light of cities. Rock-Star cheeks felt hot and he felt compelled to look away but he just couldn’t. 

*FLASH*

“Excuse me! No flash please!” Yelled his manager from the other side of his dressing room. Rock-Star forced himself to break away from the stranger's eyes, in the same rhythm the man's hands released his head. 

Rock-Star backed away from the crowd, his head was warm from where the man had left his hand. 

Rock-Star realized what happened and became serious. “What is your name?” he asked in a very serious tone.

“... Knight” the man said in a low voice, thick like honey. The lights above the two made the stranger's hair glow like the sun, slicked back and blond. A simple thick strand of hair covered the main shine and showed his entire face in a mesmerizing light.

“Night?” Rock-Star said, “Like the night sky?”

“Knight…” The man said cooly, “Like a knight in shining armor”.

The man crossed his arms comfortably, Rock-Star peered at his arms, a sea of nicely toned muscles. The long sleeved shirt the man wore seemed to be having trouble stretching to compensate for the lack of room.

“I like that” He blurted out while staring at the arms.

Rock-Star slapped his mouth with his hands the moment the last syllable left his throat. A bunch of girls giggled and started repeating what he said. His face grew red for a different reason this time.

“ALRIGHT! Everybody out!” he shouted, he spread out his arms and pushed everybody out. When he went to push out ‘Knight’, he felt like he was pushing a brick wall. He didn't budge one bit, he only stared at Rock-Star. When he looked up he met his eyes again and he was caught once more in the captivating trap. 

‘Dammit’ Rock-star told himself. He tried pushing harder to hopefully get the man out quicker. He became aware of his hands on the man's chest and quickly retracted their placement. The man's soft pecs seemed irresistible to Rock-Stars hands.

“Can you please just leave?!” Rock-Star shouted at the man. He felt as if he wasn’t going to move but maybe 2 seconds later the man unfolded his arms and turned around. Rock-Star huffed out a heavy sigh and turned around as well.

“See you again tomorrow night”

“Wha-” Rock-Star quickly turned around to question the man. When he fully turned around the door was loudly shut by his dumb spotlight headed manager.

“Phew, good thing he left on his own, I wasn't able to hire bodyguards this time”  
Rock-Star’s manager said in relief. 

Rock-Star stomped up to his manager, he was perplexed by what just happened. Then to hear that he won't have any bodyguards for his east coast tour? He went ballistic on him.

“HOW COULD YOU NOT GET ME A BODYGUARD?!” He started off with an angered scream, “YOU DO REALIZE THAT THAT MAN COULD HAVE KILLED ME IF HE WANTED TOO?!” Rock-Star huffed out a staggered breath, then inhaled a new one for his next shout.

“IF YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THIS IS OKAY I WILL FUCKING KI-”

he realized his mistake, he made a small horrified face, composed himself, then coughed. He needed to preserve his voice and needed to save it for tomorrow's concert. He felt extremely guilty, he never got that mad before? Was is the stranger doing this to him?

“How can you forget to get me a bodyguard?” Rock-Star flicked his wrist and held his hip, he spun around and faced his manager again. ‘Spotlight head’ gulped and folded his hands together very politely, scared out of his mind.

“One more slip up like this and I'll kick your ass to the curb so fast not even the media will know when it happened” 

Rock-Stars threats normally worked and often they worked so well that the manager would resign the next day. This manager was his 5th one in his entire time as a rising star. He walked back to his veranda and sat down, brushing the sticky hair spray out of his hair. God, he hated spraying his hair, but alas it was the only way for him to be able to keep it in shape on stage. He sighed and then sat down his brush. Only a few minutes passed and he still was pondering how that man.. “Knight”, how he could see his face?

Was it like fate? Was he meant to meet this person? 

Rock-Star gasped and pulled out his songbook, ‘Was I meant to meet this person? Was it fate who brought them to my locked door?’ 

“Now that's a top-notch lyric!” he smiled with a sing-song hum. Once he started humming, behind him he heard his door open then close. 

“Spotlight head must have left?” he said with content. He put on his headphones, put the volume on low and played some music. Ironic huh, playing music when making up music.


End file.
